


Press Me Up Against Your Lips

by saturni_stellis



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 5 Times, Dubcon Kissing, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Omicron Theta, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Robot/Human Relationships, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis
Summary: 5 Times Data kissed (or got kissed).





	Press Me Up Against Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



> So I basically saw 'Data/Tasha: kissing' in your fandom stocking request and got a little carried away! Sorry for slipping in one of my other OTP's for Next Gen (Data/Riker), I hope it doesn't put you off ;) Thank you for asking for Data/Lore too, it gave me an excuse to write about one of my fave pairings! Hope you enjoy! x

1.

“Data, open your mouth just a little.”

Data obeyed. Cold clammy hands either side of his face reassured him that they weren’t doing anything wrong. Lore’s voice was calm and steady; it usually was unless he was talking to their father. His brother had led him out to a corner of the farm where the mud met the grass and the trees lined the land around it. They were hidden out here, from the other colonists, from the animals, even from Soong. Data didn’t understand Lore’s intentions, but then again, he didn’t have to. He trusted him.

Lore’s lips met his again as he leaned into him, sitting cross-legged opposite him on the dewy grass that was still damp from the early morning rain. Data didn’t know what a “kiss” was. He didn’t know what it was when Lore mentioned it to him, and he still didn’t really know what it was now. But when he parted his lips slightly and felt Lore’s tongue slip into his mouth, the other android groaned in what he suspected was satisfaction.

After precisely six minutes and thirty-seven seconds of this repeating action, Lore pulled back slightly and ran his thumb over his brother’s lips.

“You won’t tell old man Soong about this will you?”

“Not if you don’t want me to, Lore.”

Lore’s face broke into a smile as he brought Data forward again and pressed his lips against his cheek.

“I love you brother,” Lore whispered against his ear. This was another concept Data didn’t understand, but he was sure, in time and with the help of his brother and father, that he would.

 

2.

When Data was awoken on Omicron Theta by Starfleet, he had no recollection of his earlier life or ever being awake prior to that moment. Everything he experienced was new to him. And everything, therefore, was another lesson learned.

Earth was a delightful place, and he found he had deep roots embedded here like most humans did. His creator Dr Soong had been from earth. He looked like he was from earth, so it was natural for him to stay there and continue his time in Starfleet Academy as a cadet.

He was a popular candidate among his fellow pupils. There were no other androids in the Academy, and this made him a common talking point, for good and for bad. When a group of who he considered to be friends invited him on a night out to a local bar on San Francisco bay, he watched their alcoholic intake with growing interest as the night progressed.

“Data, can you get drunk?” one of the cadets, Billy Gunners asked him, a way into their outing. Billy Gunners was considered one of the more popular cadets; good-looking by human standards, with a head full of thick golden-blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“No,” Data answered. “But I have recorded you consume three sunrise tequilas, four Bolian ales and two Klingon chech'tluth’s, which by human standards should have you unconscious by now.”

The group of cadets around the table burst into rapturous laughter, causing Data to frown. He did not recall making a joke.

“I’ll take that as a compliment!” Gunners said, lifting his drink, albeit spilling most of it, as if to toast.

Although Data could not partake in the rituals of human drinking, he found the whole experience most intriguing. At the end of the night, or as he had calculated, in the early hours of the morning, he was helping Gunners up the steps to his dormitory room. It was only a few doors down from Data’s own, so it seemed logical for them to return together.

“Are you quite sure you are okay, Billy?” Data asked after Gunners had said several times without prompt that he was 'absolutely fine!’

Gunners giggled in-between hiccups as he clung to Data’s shoulders through the fabric of his cadet jacket. They eventually reached his dorm but instead of putting in the code, Gunners turned so his back was against the door, and smiled up at Data.

“Hey, Data…” he said, voice dropping slightly as his hand ran down Data’s chest. Slightly surprised by the sudden touch, Data followed Gunners’ hand with his eyes. “Have you ever… fucked a guy? Or a girl for that matter?” He laughed at his own seemingly funny anecdote.

“Although I am fully functional in regard to human sexual relations, I have never partaken in such experiences.”

Gunners didn’t seem to be listening, but his cheeks were flushed a shade of pink Data had not noticed before. His finger stroked the waistband of Data’s trousers and he chuckled. “Sexual relations huh…?”

Data nodded. “Yes. I am programmed with a multitude of pleasuring techniques and skills-”

“What about kissing?”

Cut off mid-sentence, Data cocked his head. “Kissing: to touch or press with the lips in an expression of affection, love, greeting or-”

He was cut off again, muted, when Gunners pressed his lips against his own. The cadet’s hands crept into his hair, tugging it as he pulled them backwards, forcing his back into the door again. Instinct told Data to kiss back, to open his mouth and reciprocate, feeling Gunners’ tongue slide past his lips. His hands flexed at his side before taking Gunners’ waist and applying a small amount of pressure. This evoked a reaction from the young cadet: a weakened sound and a forward thrust of his hips.

Data didn’t require breath, but Billy Gunners the human did, so after a few moments he pulled away to catch it, panting against Data’s parted lips. “Wow Data. You kiss real good. For a robot you know…” 

Data was just about to correct him before Gunners turned to open the door and pulled Data inside. However, once Gunners was on the bed, Data awaiting instruction as to what to do next, the young cadet fell into a deep, almost instantaneous sleep.

Not wanting to alarm Gunners the next morning by staring down at him after what he suspected would be a hazy night, Data left his dorm room and went back to his own.

 

3.

Data didn’t require sleep. He didn’t require rest either, but if he had to equate something to meditation, it was watching Tasha Yar sleep. She rarely came to his quarters at night, for the sole reason that he didn’t have a bed, so he often visited her.

At the end of a long shift, there was rarely much for them to say. Nevertheless, she enjoyed his company and sometimes would talk about how she’d beaten Worf at Parrises Squares in the holodeck or moan about how she’d explained a simple task a ‘trillion times’ to one of the young ensigns on duty. (The first time Data told her he found it hard to believe she had said the same thing that many times to one person, she’d laughed for about five minutes.)

Usually she fell asleep quickly, her eyes blinking slowly as she yawned and rested her head on the pillows or in the crook of Data’s arm. She had told him numerous times that she enjoyed him being there, found his presence calming, that the whirring of his inner workings was like listening to a waterfall or a ticking clock when she rested her head on his chest. Unable to imagine what that was like, Data took it as something positive, and judging by how quickly she fell asleep, it was.

Tasha was a peaceful sleeper. She didn’t snore but breathed deeply, as though experiencing intense relaxation. Her breathing was slow, steady and every now and then she’d make a little sound as if responding to someone. Data could only guess she was dreaming.

He felt her breathing against him tonight, her body wrapped around him at his side, her head resting against his shoulder. She’d told him she was cold, so he’d raised his core temperature to warm her.

He thought she was asleep for some time before she spoke.

“Data, what are you thinking about?”

Data frowned. “I do not know if I am capable of thought.”

“I can almost hear you thinking. You must be thinking about _something_.” Her voice was soft, laced with tiredness. She tightened her arm around his waist.

“I suppose…” He paused, trying to access the right words to put it into context. “I was thinking about sleep itself.”

“Did you fall asleep?” Tasha asked, a little more awake than before, as if the thought of Data discovering a new human activity excited her.

“I am incapable of sleep,” Data said, looking down at Tasha who now looked up at him. 

“Well, I suppose now we’re both awake…”

Entwining her fingers into his hair, she leaned across and pressed her lips against his cheek. Data’s mouth twitched open, feeling her soft lips against his skin. Although he could not feel things the way humans could, he could still experience certain sensations if he wished to. And he sensed Tasha’s raspy breath against his chin, the pads of her fingers massaging into his hair, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Holding either side of her face, he guided her mouth to his, kissing her deeply, her lips parting to accommodate his tongue, moaning low in her throat. Her legs came around to rest either side of his waist as they moved together, Data raising their bodies until he was sitting, Tasha straddling him while the duvet pooled at their hips.

His hands stayed on her face, thumbs lightly encircling her cheeks as they kissed and her hips jolted ever so slightly on top of him. She held him close and tight, and Data felt her heart-rate increase as she took his bottom lip between her teeth. Without warning Data felt his body shiver, despite not being cold, and he groaned, his sexual program kicking in with no prior switch on.

“Do you like that?” Tasha whispered, before suckling his bottom lip into her mouth.

Data’s open mouth let out another moan as he raised his eyebrows. “It seems I do.”

Tasha’s hips pressed down on his and she smiled against him. “Seems you do.”

Discovering new human impulses at the best of times was a blessing; discovering them with Tasha was always extraordinary.

 

4.

The hands either side of Data’s face were oddly familiar, but he supposed, in a sense, they were his own. Only they weren’t, and neither were the yellow eyes staring back at him full of rage and jealousy and other emotions he couldn’t compute.

If Lore pressed any harder Data thought he may pull his head off, but his brother kept a firm grip and pulled him forward. Trying to halt them both, Data held on to the side of Soong’s desk. The man had only left them ten minutes earlier to rest before Data was promised a whole world of new emotions. A human life was waiting for him… if only he could get out of Lore’s grasp.

His older brother had taken him by surprise, moving fast, and Data had not predicted his strength, not used to his own being matched.

“Lore… let me go,” Data managed to say, but Lore only laughed and pulled him forward again, with greater force this time.

“Do you remember brother?” he asked quietly, and through gritted teeth, before pressing his mouth vigorously against Data’s.

It was an unwelcome action, so Data tried to pull away, pursing his lips and avoiding the kiss his brother tried to administer. But Lore was strong, just as strong as he was, and he tugged Data by his hair pressing harder pushing harder and parting his lips, wetting Data’s mouth.

Soft lips and a wet tongue were quickly replaced by teeth. Lore started biting Data’s lips, practically chewing them. Data’s hands clung to Lore’s waist, clutching hard as he tried to subdue the moan that wanted to escape. Instead, he gave in and opened his mouth, giving Lore access as their tongues touched and Lore groaned loudly into the silence of their father’s workstation.

“Oh Data,” Lore said as he feigned panting against Data’s face. “You don’t remember at all do you?”

Data tried to free himself from where he was held between Lore’s body and the bookshelf, but he wasn’t going anywhere. Lore’s hands crept up his back as his hips pushed forward forcefully, pinning the younger android.

“There’s a silly old saying they use on Earth before a man succumbs to an ill fate. Do you know what it is?”

Data paused and looked at his brother. “No.”

Lore leaned in close to Data’s ear. “The kiss of death.”

The hand at Data’s back moved fast. His off switch clicked, and everything went black.

 

5.

“Data. Do you have any… fantasies?”

Data looked up from stroking Spot under her chin and frowned at the man sitting opposite him. “Fantasies. Imagined impossible or improbable things.” He paused before shaking his head slightly. “None. My positronic net calculates accurate possibilities and outcomes. It is what makes me good at my job.”

Riker leant forward on his chair, a clear indication that he was trying to get something through to Data. “But I’m talking about… you know…” His voice dropped, despite them being alone in Data’s quarters. “Sexual fantasies. Fetishes. Or things you like during… well, you know.”

Data brought his hand away from Spot’s chin and linked his fingers together.

“I sense by your tone and absent vocabulary that you find this topic embarrassing. You do not have to be coy around me. I do not have the capability to-”

“Be embarrassed, yeah, I know.” Riker sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“You are wondering if I have played out any sexual program in my imagination involving atypical or unorthodox sexual rituals?”

Riker laughed, running a hand over his face, perhaps to hide his sudden blushing. “Well, when you put it like that.”

“Because I have, in a sense.”

Riker froze with his hand at his chin and sat up. “Really? Like what?”

Data took a moment before standing, Riker’s eyes following him. “While I cannot experience pain, I have always enjoyed the sensation of a partner biting my lips. It is a part of my anatomy that, when stimulated, causes an un-automated reaction within my sexual programming. Perhaps it is something my father built into me to mirror his own sensitive neural pathways.”

He noticed Riker staring up at him, blinking rapidly as if processing many thoughts at once.

“I have also conjured the thought of us performing a sexual act on the Bridge, with myself in the captain’s chair and you at my feet-”

“Stop talking.” Riker got to his feet and came close enough that Data had to crane his neck to look up at his face.

“Has this displeased you, Will?”

“No. Quite… the opposite.” Riker stuttered his words, his voice low and breathy, similar to how it sounded when… Suddenly, it clicked. Data smiled.

Riker pulled Data forward, their mouths coming together as though they were meant to fit. His beard was a strange contrast to his soft lips, his even softer tongue, and he was a gentle kisser, even when he was ferocious. His hands travelled all over Data, into his hair, down his neck and over his chest. When Data opened his mouth, Riker acknowledged his earlier confession and nibbled his bottom lip, resulting in a deep moan from the android.

“So,” Riker said between kisses that trailed over Data’s chin and neck. “Tell me more about this Bridge fantasy of yours. Let’s see if we can’t put the holodeck to good use.”


End file.
